1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A focus lens, a zoom lens, and the like are built in an imaging lens barrel. A rotatable operation ring is provided on the outer periphery of the imaging lens barrel, and the focus lens, a zoom lens, and the like are moved in a direction of an optical axis by the rotation of the operation ring.
Examples of this imaging lens barrel include a lens barrel that is set to a precise adjustment mode when a focus ring is moved forward along an optical axis and can be set to a quick adjustment mode when the focus ring is moved backward along the optical axis (JP2002-365513A), a lens barrel that allows manual focusing to be performed by fine adjustment (JP1996-114739A (JP-H08-114739A)), and a lens barrel that performs a rough movement focusing operation and a fine movement focusing operation by using two rings, that is, a rough movement ring and a tine movement ring (JP1985-82610U (JP-S60-82610U)).